Mon calvaire mon amour
by Sasuyu
Summary: Sakrua nous raconte sa vie, depuis qu elle c'est mariée avec LUI. Cette fic est un pairing rare! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin! Si non, les coms seront très appréciés. Changement dans la fic! Sakura/?


Je me retrouve seule, encore. Je monte mes genoux contre moi et les encercle de mes bras en les serrant contre moi. Je laisse mes larmes coulés. Des larmes glaciales qui marques toute ma souffrances, que je vie chaque jour. Je sais bien que je suis une fille banale, sauf pour la couleur de mes cheveux. Mais a-t-il besoin d`être comme sa? À chaque soir, il refait toujours la même chose. Je resserre encore un peu plus ma prise autour de mes genoux.

En rentrant de son ''travail'' ,il s`assoit comme une masse sur le sofa, en me criant par la tête de venir lui porter son éternelle bouteille de sake. Une fois que je la lui apporte, il ne fais que me repousser de la main pour pouvoir la boire tranquille, mais rapidement. Puis une fois qu`il ne reste plus une goutte, il la prends, la regarde et puis il la jette violemment contre le mur. Il me demande par la suite de ramasser les morceau de verres et pendant que je fais ma besogne, il me traite de tout le noms qui puisse exister. Je pleure en les entendant, cela me va droit au cœur, me détruisant petit à petit. Puis une fois que j`ai fini de ramasser tout les morceaux sur le sol, il me frappe sur la nuque pour que je tombe sur le sol. Il me frappe, me donne des coups de pieds, tout sa tandis que je suis sur le sol et que je commence à me replier sur moi même. Puis il me frappe de plus en plus violemment en se mettant à rire. Finalement, je ne suis qu`une poupée de chiffon. Quand il arrête, exténué, je peux voir la peur ce lire très clairement dans son regard. Il me prends par la suite dans ses bras, presque amoureusement. Il m`amène par la suite dans notre chambre à coucher, et il me soigne en me demandant des millier de pardon. Une fois soignée, il me fais l`amour tendrement, en me couvant comme un œuf de caille.

Donc, quand je sors faire l`épicerie ou simplement pour prendre l`air, personne ne sais ce qui ce passe dans ma maison une fois mon mari entré. Personne ne me vois couverte de bleus et pleurer toute les larmes que mon corps à amasser durant la nuit. Jamais je n`aurais du accepter de me mariée, pourquoi mes parents m`ont obligés de me mariée avec lui? Ah, oui, à cause de leurs dettes de drogue. J`ai accepté, premièrement pour quitté le domicile familiale, puis parce qu'il me semblait gentil. Si seulement j`avais su comment tu étais vraiment! Tu m`as séduite avec tes belles paroles et tes petites attentions. Je pensait que tu me traiterais mieux que mes pauvres parents, puisque tu savais déjà mon histoire. Mais je me trompait encore une fois, puisque tu me réservait le même sort que mes parents chaque soir. Si seulement je n`étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi. Comment suis-je tomber sous ton charme? Sa aussi je le sais. C`est quand tu es venu me voir après avoir reçu un coup de poing magistral de la part de Tsunade. Tu étais tellement mignon, même avec ton œil où commençait à pointer une teinte violette.

Flash-back

La jeune Sakura, belle jeune femme ayant la majorité il y a de cela peu de temps, rentrait de sa dernière journée d`école au lycée. Elle entra prudemment, et elle y trouva ses parents, qui, comme à leurs habitudes, étaient installer sur le sofa à boire de la bière et à faire l`amour sans honte ni pudeur, à cause de l`alcool. Elle se glissa doucement dans la cuisine, prit un pain rond et monta dans sa chambre. Mais ce qu`elle n`avait pas vue, c`est que c`est deux parents c`était glissés silencieusement dans son dos. Son père lui agrippa fermement les cheveux et la fit tomber dans les escaliers et se mit à la frapper au visage, tandis que sa mère lui donnais des coups de pieds répétitifs au visage. Elle se protégea de ses bras par réflexe. Quand ils la lâchèrent pour s`embrasser, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en courrant. Elle se mit à pleurer de rage, puis elle prit sa trousse de soin en dessous de son lit et elle commença à se soigner. Elle mangea son pain par la suite, puis alla se coucher. Voilà une journée dans la vie de la belle rose, à qui rien ne pouvait la faire sourire.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Et elle savait, en ce Samedi, qu`elle rencontrerais son futur mari. Comme sa mère la persécutait à chaque jour avec ses mots qui la blessait au plus profond de son cœur. Sa mère l`avait préparée ,ou plutôt la martyrisant, pour se préparé à son rendez-vous. Il arrivait vers 10h, ce qui était très bientôt. Une fois qu`il fut arriver et installer dans le salon, sa mère la héla et elle descendit les escaliers comme une princesse, elle se présenta et fit une légère révérence, qu`il trouve mignonne.

_Je t`invite pour le déjeuné, est-ce que sa te dis?

_Bien sur.

Il lui présenta son bras et elle le prit, mais elle se sentit rassurée par sa chaleur. Le repas ce passa très bien, et il fit jouer ses charmes, ce qui marcha assez bien. Quand ils rentrèrent chez les parents de la rose, ils avaient décider finalement de les mariés dans quelques mois.

Sakura su que sa vie serais semée d`embûche, mais jamais autant de son avenir…

Fin du Flash-back

Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais subir, mais, pauvre de moi, je t`aime aussi…Jiraya.

Je me retrouve seule, encore. Je monte mes genoux contre moi et les encercle de mes bras en les serrant contre moi. Je laisse mes larmes coulés. Des larmes glaciales qui marques toute ma souffrances, que je vie chaque jour. Je sais bien que je suis une fille banale, sauf pour la couleur de mes cheveux. Mais a-t-il besoin d`être comme sa? À chaque soir, il refait toujours la même chose. Je resserre encore un peu plus ma prise autour de mes genoux.

En rentrant de son ''travail'' ,il s`assoit comme une masse sur le sofa, en me criant par la tête de venir lui porter son éternelle bouteille de sake. Une fois que je la lui apporte, il ne fais que me repousser de la main pour pouvoir la boire tranquille, mais rapidement. Puis une fois qu`il ne reste plus une goutte, il la prends, la regarde et puis il la jette violemment contre le mur. Il me demande par la suite de ramasser les morceau de verres et pendant que je fais ma besogne, il me traite de tout le noms qui puisse exister. Je pleure en les entendant, cela me va droit au cœur, me détruisant petit à petit. Puis une fois que j`ai fini de ramasser tout les morceaux sur le sol, il me frappe sur la nuque pour que je tombe sur le sol. Il me frappe, me donne des coups de pieds, tout sa tandis que je suis sur le sol et que je commence à me replier sur moi même. Puis il me frappe de plus en plus violemment en se mettant à rire. Finalement, je ne suis qu`une poupée de chiffon. Quand il arrête, exténué, je peux voir la peur ce lire très clairement dans son regard. Il me prends par la suite dans ses bras, presque amoureusement. Il m`amène par la suite dans notre chambre à coucher, et il me soigne en me demandant des millier de pardon. Une fois soignée, il me fais l`amour tendrement, en me couvant comme un œuf de caille.

Donc, quand je sors faire l`épicerie ou simplement pour prendre l`air, personne ne sais ce qui ce passe dans ma maison une fois mon mari entré. Personne ne me vois couverte de bleus et pleurer toute les larmes que mon corps à amasser durant la nuit. Jamais je n`aurais du accepter de me mariée, pourquoi mes parents m`ont obligés de me mariée avec lui? Ah, oui, à cause de leurs dettes de drogue. J`ai accepté, premièrement pour quitté le domicile familiale, puis parce qu'il me semblait gentil. Si seulement j`avais su comment tu étais vraiment! Tu m`as séduite avec tes belles paroles et tes petites attentions. Je pensait que tu me traiterais mieux que mes pauvres parents, puisque tu savais déjà mon histoire. Mais je me trompait encore une fois, puisque tu me réservait le même sort que mes parents chaque soir. Si seulement je n`étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi. Comment suis-je tomber sous ton charme? Sa aussi je le sais. C`est quand tu es venu me voir après avoir reçu un coup de poing magistral de la part de Tsunade. Tu étais tellement mignon, même avec ton œil où commençait à pointer une teinte violette.

Je te hais pour ce que tu me fais subir, mais, pauvre de moi, je t`aime aussi…Jiraya.


End file.
